La première fois à Poudlard
by alicja21
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont tous les trois des sorciers mais quels ont été leurs véritables sentiments en passant les portes de La Grande Salle pour la première fois ?
1. Chapitre 1 Point de vus d'Harry

**Cette histoire est racontée du point de vus des trois personnages.**

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où ma vie a basculée lorsque je n'avais que onze ans… quand Hagrid était venu me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il était porteur d'une nouvelle me concernant, moi un sorcier ? J'en étais resté sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes, je me souviens encore d'avoir vérifié sur un calendrier si on était bien au mois de Juillet et non le premier Avril si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Mais le plus surprenant encore resté à venir… j'étais sans le savoir une personne célèbre dans cet…autre monde car j'avais survécu à un Mage Noir au nom de Lord Voldemort que certains appellent…Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En cet instant beaucoup de questions me trottèrent dans la tête qui étaient mes parents ? Pourquoi ils ont été assassinés ? Pourquoi j'avais survécu ? Se pourrait-il que ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair que je portais sur le front depuis ma naissance ait un rapport avec tous ça ? Effectivement, mes doutes se confirmèrent quand Hagrid me proposa de le suivre dans un endroit que l'on appelle Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, c'est en ce lieu que je trouverai toutes les réponses que je me pose avait-il dit…

Poudlard…..ahhhhh Poudlard c'était avrais dire le seul endroit pour être honnête ou je me sentais VRAIMENT chez moi j'avais été émerveillé à la vu de toute cette ambiance, de toute cette nourriture qui sentait si bon, au moins là je savais que je mangerai à ma faim. Le plafond était magnifique, pour la toute première fois je me sentis quelqu'un, certaines personnes me montraient du doigt en murmurant à mon passage, en temps normal j'aurais trouvé ça énervant mais là j'étais ailleurs, je savais quand cet instant précis Poudlard était ma maison, et que c'était ici que se trouvait ma place. D'ailleurs, je m'étais fait un ami, Ron Weasley un vrai glouton, celui-là venait d'une famille de sorcier… sans oublier Hedwige la chouette blanche qu'Hagrid m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, pour mon premier jour au Collège je dois dire qu'il était plutôt bien réussi. Mais, ce qui me fascinait le plus c'était la taille de la salle, ce n'était d'ailleurs, pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait « La Grande Salle » Je l'avais compris à mes dépens, elle était immense ! Pour ne pas dire gigantesque ! Je ne trouvais pas les bons mots pour la décrire. Une chose était sûre, elle avait du charme il y régnait même une chaleur agréable, un air de fête remplissait la pièce ce qui était d'ailleurs, paradoxal puisque le lendemain les cours commenceraient…bref ce moment-là m'avait rendu nostalgique, j'avais peur de fermer les yeux au risque de les rouvrir et de me rendre compte que se n'était qu'en réalité qu'un rêve…rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais mais, heureusement ce que je vivais été bien réelle, c'est dans cette pièce même qu'eut lieu la répartition, les élèves avaient le choix entre quatre maisons : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire dans quelle maison je devais être au tout début hum…avant de finalement finir à Griffondor, à cause de cela j'avais même réussi à me faire un ennemi Drago Malefoy qui n'est autre que le fils adoré de ce cher Lucius Malefoy que de bons souvenirs lors de ce premier jour… Il s'en était passé des choses.

Même une fille plutôt jolie il fallait bien l'admettre, avait réussi à m'agacer, quand je l'écoutais parler j'avais l'impression d'avoir un magnétophone branché non stop, elle savait tous sur tous ce qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer Ron. Mais, il faut avouer que sans cette jeune fille « insupportable » je ne serais sans doute plus là en effet, grâce à son intelligence j'ai été tiré de bien de mauvaises passes…son passe temps favori ? Les livres, les livres, et encore des livres elle passait son temps à étudier, son livre préféré est justement celui qui concerne Poudlard, il s'agit d'Hermione Granger fille de Moldu avec un caractère de fer.

Après tant d'années passées à Poudlard j'en garde un très bon souvenir parce c'est en ce lieu qu'est né l'amitié entre Ron, Hermione, et moi jamais je ne pourrai oublier et si je pouvais revivre cette journée je le ferai sans hésiter sans l'utilisation de la Pensine ou un Retourneur de Temps. Ce souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et pour toujours !

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? A bientôt pour le point de vus d'Hermione.**


	2. Chapitre 2  Le point de vus d'Hermione

Poudlard...Poudlard la toute première fois que j'avais eu la lettre me confirmant que j'étais bien admise au Collège de Sorcellerie je n'osais y croire...

Pourtant, c'était bien réel, j'étais effectivement une sorcière ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie en cet instant ! Je n'avais pas perdu de temps, j'étais immédiatement partie faire mes achats pour une élève studieuse que j'étais, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée des classes. Dire que pour moi cette année l'école serait dorénavant différente à l'idée j'en tremblée d'excitation, en faisant mes achats j'en avais également, profité pour m'acheter le livre sur Poudlard, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur le monde magique, c'était d'ailleurs devenue mon livre préféré allez savoir pourquoi...

Quand le jour J arriva enfin, je tremblais de peur et d'excitation je savais que je devais d'abord être répartie dans une maison j'espérai simplement que se serait Griffondor et non Serpentard...une autre chose m'excitait davantage j'avais lu qu'un prénommé Harry Potter avait survécu lors d'une attaque De-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom un Mage Noir que tout le monde craignait par-dessus tout sorcier comme Moldu qui connaissait son existence. Pour être franche, je voulais rencontrer ce garçon en question, sans compter qu'il était très célèbre dans le monde des Sorciers puisqu'il était le seul, l'unique survivant, c'est ainsi, qu'on l'appelait désormais, je dois bien avouer que son histoire m'intriguait énormément. Pourquoi ses parents étaient morts et pas lui ? Avait-il vraiment une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair comme tout le monde le racontait ? Etre orphelin devait être dure pour lui…quoiqu'il en soit je savais que c'était à Poudlard que je trouverai les réponses et si possible il me les donnerait lui-même. J'étais certaine d'une chose si je pouvais je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux, s'il m'en laisserait évidemment, la possibilité…

Mais, en passant la fameuse porte qui menait à La Grande Salle j'oubliais Harry Potter, le Mage Noir et la répartition, tellement, j'étais subjugué par ce que je voyais, la description de cette pièce était encore plus belle que ce qui se disait dans le livre « Histoire de Poudlard » Sans parler du plafond il était whaou ! Il fallait le voir pour le croire ! Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher les yeux tellement, c'était splendide. Je fus sortie de ma léthargie quand le Choipeau magique commença sa chanson ainsi que la répartition ...quand se fut mon tour je me tendis instantanément, après plusieurs minutes je fis finalement envoyé à Griffondor à mon grand soulagement. Ensuite se fut au tour d'Harry Potter mais, tout comme moi il fut également, à Griffondor sous des applaudissements, d'ailleurs, sans le vouloir nous, nous retrouvâmes l'un à côté de l'autre...il avait l'air timide sans compter qu'un rouquin du nom de Ronald Weasley le suivait, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût en le voyant s'empiffrer de cette façon avec de la nourriture. Quand les discussions allèrent bon train je me mis à rêvasser si la bibliothèque était aussi grande que cette salle j'en serai on ne peut plus heureuse, que voulez-vous j'adore lire et étudier. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde d'ailleurs, je l'appris à mes dépens dès que le mot étude franchit mes lèvres les élèves me regardèrent comme-ci je venais d'une autre planète, j'avais soudain l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X et bien quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à étudier c'était une occupation comme une autre, Ronald me jeta un regard scandalisé :

- Je préfère étudier que passait mon temps à me goinfrer ! Dis-je sur la défensive.

Avec Harry et Ron au début en y réfléchissant c'était plutôt tendu nous étions comme chat et chien à proprement parlé... surtout avec Ron il avait tendance à se vexer pour un rien ce qui ne facilitait pas la situation mais alors vraiment pas.

Malgré tout, je leur devais une fière chandelle le soir ou le Troll était rentré dans les toilettes des filles ou je m'étais enfermé en pleure à cause d'une remarque blessante venant pour ne pas changer de la part de Ron.

Et aujourd'hui en y repensant j'en ris car c'est justement grâce à cela que nous étions désormais amis, et des amis soudés, comme quoi le Troll fait bien les choses enfin pas trop quand même..

Ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de me disputer avec Ron on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes au grand bonheur d'Harry.

**Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Chapitre 3  Le point de vus de Ron

J'avais hâte que l'école commence, j'en avais marre d'être le souffre douleur de mes frères jumeaux Fred et George ils essayaient de nouveaux sorts sur moi durant les vacances…

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était d'aller à Poudlard au plus vite pour être d'une certaine manière débarrassé d'eux d'autant qu'ils entamaient leurs cinquièmes années…

Mon souhait se réalisa, le jour de la rentrée arriva à une vitesse, que je commençais à regretter mes pensées, à l'idée d'avoir des cours cela me donna des nausées… pour le moment j'avais le train à prendre avant tout le reste ce qui me rendit ma bonne humeur.

Malheureusement tous les compartiments étaient pleins, on peut dire que mon premier jour commencé bien, lorsque je vis un garçon il était seul, je décidais donc de lui tenir compagnie durant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard par chance, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter ! Le garçon qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je sentis l'excitation me gagner finalement, le début de la journée n'était pas si mal, nous partageâmes des friandises et bavardions un peu. En cet instant je sus que nous étions devenu des amis.

A la descente du train nous tombions sur un géant il se prénommait Hagrid d'après les dires d'Harry, il nous emmena auprès du professeurs Mac Gonagall c'était elle qui se chargeait de la répartition, à cette idée je sentis mon estomac se soulever pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter puisque toute ma famille a été à Griffondor alors pourquoi pas moi ? Mon angoisse disparut au moment ou les portes de La Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, je m'exclamais de surprise, c'était immense ! Splendide et il y avait de la nourriture ! Que du bonheur ! A la pensée du mot nourriture mon ventre se mit à gargouiller violement heureusement, le brouhaha de la salle couvrait le bruit…

Je n'avais qu'un souhait que la répartition finisse au plus vite pour que je puisse enfin remplir mon ventre affamé ! Quelques secondes plus tard mon vœu fut réalisé, je me retrouvais bien évidemment, à Griffondor et sans plus attendre j'attaquais mon assiette je mourrai de faim !

J'aperçus de l'autre côté d'Harry une jolie brune assise elle s'appelait Hermione Granger je tendis une oreille discrète pour savoir de quoi elle parlait et j'en fus sidéré ma parole ! Les études ? Alors qu'on venait à peine d'arriver ? Décidément, il y en a qui ne perd pas leur temps en ce qui me concerne je préfère manger qu'avoir le nez dans des vieux bouquins poussiéreux. D'ailleurs, mon attitude, la vexa au plus au point et nous jouâmes quelques temps au chat et à la sourie…

Jusqu'au moment ou je fus aller trop loin ce qui d'ailleurs, a bien failli nous coûter la vie à tous les trois avec l'épisode du Troll…heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour me dire quoi faire même si elle était à ce moment là dans une très mauvaise posture…par ma faute je l'admets et je le regrette profondément…rien qu'en y repensant j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos…

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry, Hermione et moi-même étions inséparables ! Que demander de plus ? Si ce n'est que cette amitié dure toujours, bien évidemment, je me chamaille toujours autant avec Mione au grand malheur de mon meilleur ami. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien !

**Voilà c'est terminé, vous avez aimé ? En tout cas j'espère !**


End file.
